Cherry Lollipops
by twiheart2thebone
Summary: "You aren't human are you?" "Not quite." "That's all right." "It is?" "I'm not quite human either." Olivia is just your ordinary vampire-human hybrid until she moves to Forks where she gets imprinted on by a certain sandy colored wolf. A romance full of ups, downs, and plenty of cherry lollipops. SethXOC Does not lack fluff ;)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Looking at Me Oddly

My name is Olivia Ivy Evens. I am quite proud of my name, really. I named myself and everything! I'm a vampire-human hybrid with no family. I was born somewhere in North America to my human mother. I don't know my dad. All I know about him is he's a vampire. He must have really loved me to never find me or anything.

Yeah, today is my first day at Forks high school. That's why I'm in the bathroom deciding on what to wear. I held up two different outfits in front of the mirror. I eventually settled on the yellow ruffled dress that reached just above my knees.

I'm pretty you might say. My eyes are framed by thick lashes. They're large and baby blue. I have light pink lips that are slightly unbalanced. My hair reaches my hips and is a wavy, light brown. All in all, I was pretty I guess. My skin was too pale though, but I blame heritage for that.

I've been mostly sticking out from the human population. I went to high school for a few months once a few years ago, but Forks is so rainy. I'm almost _normal_ here. What more could I ask for?

I'll be starting my junior year posing as emancipated minor, a 16 year old at that. I'm permanently 16. It should be easy to pull off. There was even a nice, rainy beach in an Indian reservation called La Push.

I checked my digital clock to see that it was almost 6:30. I pulled my hair up into a wispy updo and slipped on my ballet flats before rushing out the door with my purse.

I snatched up my backpack and began on my long trek to school. Well, it was only 3 miles. I _could_ get there in a minute or two, running though. I don't think it would help if I ran at a supernatural speed, but that's just me.

I walked at a quick pace until the high school came into view. My eyes quickly skimmed over the campus as I looked for the main office.

At last, I spotted it. I walked up to the office with a bounce to my step. There was an elderly, ginger woman on the phone. I looked at her nameplate which had the name MRS. COPE engraved on it. She heard the bells jingle as I opened the door and held up a finger telling me to wait.

She got off of the phone and greeted me with a warm smile, "Hello, dear. You must be Olivia Evens. Welcome to Forks! I highlighted some of the best routes for you. Here is your schedule and a slip to get signed by your teachers. Have a nice day."

"Thank you. Have a nice day!" I exclaimed as I walked out of the building.

It was drizzling lightly outside and I raised my face to the rain. I let it wash over my face. I wasn't expecting it to rain too terribly hard today which is why I didn't drive. It wasn't that I didn't _adore_ my car. It was fast, the most important quality. I had a small fortune from years of odd jobs and working the stock market. It was a sleek, black Maserati GranTurismo S.

I saw mostly pale faced children in the parking lot. I wouldn't stand out too much here. There was a group of three boys with darker skin. They looked to be Quileute. I took a look at my map and schedule.

**EVENS, OLIVIA I**

**FIRST PERIOD: TRIGONOMETRY- VARNER  
SECOND PERIOD: SPANISH- GOFF  
THRID PERIOD: LANGUAGE ARTS-** **BERTY**  
**FOURTH PERIOD: BIOLOGY- BANNER  
FIFTH PERIOD- HISTORY- JEFFERSON  
C LUNCH  
SIXTH PERIOD: ATHLETICS- CLAPP  
SEVENTH: ART- ELLIE**

It looked like a good plan to me. I was particularly excited about art class. It was going to be so much fun! I would get to draw and paint and maybe sculpt! Oh my, my, my! Today will be utterly fangtastic!

I ran to my trigonometry class, so that I could get there on time. I found the room in a flash due to my amazing hybridness.

I walked in the room with a small smile and handed Mr. Varner the slip to sign. "Hello, my name is Olivia," I introduced myself.

He signed the paper and instructed me, "Introduce yourself and then take a seat next to Mr. Clearwater." He gestured to an empty seat by one of the Quileute's. He was tall and gangly but still muscular. He was concentrating on his work in front of him at the moment.

I stepped up in front of the class and spoke clearly, "My name is Olivia. I'm 16 and live in Forks obviously. I'm an emancipated minor."

I took a seat and looked at the boy sitting beside me and chirped cheerfully, "Hello, you must be Seth?"

He looked up at the sound of my voice and got this really strange look in his eyes and kept staring at me for a while. Um, am I the only one who finds that creepy? He seemed to snap out of it and cleared his threat, "Um, yes. Welcome to Forks, Olivia."

"Thanks," I told him but it came out as more of a question. He is still staring at me dammit! What is up with that creeper?

"Do you like the rain?" he probed. He was seriously asking me about the weather?

"I love it," I replied lamely. I looked at the trigonometry worksheet. It wasn't that hard actually. I worked out all the problems in my head and wrote down the answers in around six minutes. Mr. Varner looked shocked and was surprised at my speed and amazingness. Who could blame him though?

I yawned as I read _Romeo and Juliet_ for the millionth time. My eyelids were beginning to droop and I felt Seth's hand shake my shoulder to wake me up.

I opened my eyes instantly and shot him a smile in thanks. I checked the clock to see that it was almost time to leave for my next class. I packed up my stuff in my backpack and strapped it on.

_Buuuuuuzzzzzzzzz_, the bell sounded. I jumped from my seat and darted down the hallway for my next class.

Nothing interesting happened between those classes before lunch though. They were all the same in theory, incredibly boring.

I walked through the lunch line grabbing a salad and lemonade. As I exited the lunch line, one of the other Quileute boys came up to me, Brady I think it was. I grinned and said a short hey to him.

"You should sit with us today, Olivia," he suggested with a shrug. I looked at his table. There sat Collin and Seth.

"Okay, come on," I agreed and gestured for him to follow me. We sat down, with me beside Brady and across from Seth.

"Hey, everybody!" I Enthused as I took a seat. Seth was beaming and still giving me that odd look.

Collin caught a look at my salad and scoffed, "You aren't one of those salad girls are you?"

"No, I don't eat much salad really," I answered. If only he knew _what _I usually ate. Ah, I don't really eat much salad. I'm more into mountain lions and bears.

"Do you want to go to First Beach next Saturday?" Brady asked, beaming,

"Yeah, it'd be fun. Who all is going?"

"Just some older kids from the rez. They aren't too much older than us though. Claire will be there. She's four," Seth informed me.

My lips twitched up into a smirk at the word 'older' but didn't say anything. They didn't need to know I was born in 1903.

"Sounds great."

Seth decided to hit me with an onslaught of questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Pink."

"What's your mom's name?"

"Um, Alyssa. "

"Dad's?"

"Mike."

"Favorite gem?"

"Emerald."

"Favorite flower?"

"Lily."

"Favorite food?"

"Steak." Mountain Lion…

"How do you like your steak?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes.

"Rare."

"Favorite candy?"

"Cherry lollipops."

"Favorite thing to do?"

"Draw."

"Favorite place to go?"

"The carnival."

Collin and Brady came to my rescue then as Brady butted in, "Seth, you're freaking the girl out!" Collin rolled his eyes in annoyment or agreement.

He looked sheepish and blushed, "Sorry, Olivia."

"S'okay," I forgave him with an easy smile.

"People are staring at you," Collin whispered in my ear with a laugh. I looked to the side and saw the almost the whole school with their eyes fixated on me.

"Why?" I whispered back.

"You're not afraid of the big bad La Push kids," he snickered.

"You aren't scary," I argued.

"I'm glad you think so," he admitted. Everyone seems to be acting so strange!

"Umm," I didn't know how to respond.

The bell's buzzing interrupted our conversation. Saved by the bell, how cliché. I waved good bye to them as I threw away my barely touched salad and headed to the gym.

I walked in and went to see Coach Clapp. "My name is Olivia Evens; I'm new here."

"You can just sit on the sidelines for today," he told me sternly before turning back to instructing the other children.

I went to sit down and guess who came up to me? Seth again. I can't escape the guy! He shot me a large, impish grin and waved. I waved back as I turned back to my Edgar Allen Poe book.

"Hey, Olivia! Would you like to maybe watch a movie in Port Angeles tomorrow night?" he asked nervously. How could I tell the poor boy no?

I cheerfully replied, "Sure, what time?"

His nervousness dissipated immediately, "Can I pick you up at five?"

"Of course. Call me and I'll give you directions," I said kindly. I scrawled down my cell phone number and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. I don't know _what _possessed me to do so but my cheeks darkened a bit.

I looked up at him and he had had a faint blush, too. He stammered, "Um, y-yeah. T-talk to you t-tomorrow, Ol-livia."

"Bye, Seth," I waved bye much the same as how I waved hello. He scurried back to his team and I turned back to my book.

I take back what I said. Seth isn't _that _bad.

**Thanks for reading. I will update soon. Once I get 10 reviews, I will have it up in the next 24 hours. SO let's see how fast we do this. Reviews are my happiness fumes. The next chapter can either be the date or the first chapter in Seth's POV. You pick.**

**Love, Morgan**


	2. Chapter 1 Seth's POV

Chapter 1- Seth's POV  
Imprint

Collin, Brady, and I were about to leave for school from Emily's. We were going to Forks High School this year. We hadn't been there very long. It was only a few days until Nessie's birthday. Her birthday was this Saturday.

"I call shotgun!" Collin called out.

I rolled my eyes at the two of them as I jumped in the driver's seat. The whole school was buzzing about the new girl who was coming today. I must admit I was looking forward to meeting the girl.

We arrived at the school and hopped out of the car. Collin and Brady were talking about an essay they had in history.

I caught eye of the new girl who walked up to the office. She wasn't tall but not short either. She had ivory skin and light brown hair which if you looked closely at you could see natural blonde streaks. Her hair looked like it would be long, but I couldn't tell. She had it in a bun with strands hanging loose creating a wispy, fairylike hairstyle. Her dress was a sunny yellow and fluttered down to right above her knees.

Brady nudged me when he caught me looking at the girl and teased, "You like the new girl, huh?"

They both started howling at their hilarious joke. The first bell rang and groaned as I headed towards trigonometry. It was the worst.

I sat down at my desk when right before the bell rang the new girl came rushing in. I noticed a few strands of her hair had fallen down from her trip here.

She gave Mr. Varner a smile and slipped him a paper to sign and introduced herself, "Hello, my name is Olivia."

"Introduce yourself and then take a seat next to Mr. Clearwater."

I had the only free desk in the whole classroom, so that didn't surprise me. She walked up to the front of the class, but I didn't look up from my worksheet. I just listened.

"My name is Olivia. I'm 16 and live in Forks obviously. I'm an emancipated minor," she told them with a tight smile. It looked like she was making sure not to show her teeth.

I heard her light footsteps in the silent classroom as she made her way to our desk. She took her seat and pulled out a pen to put her name on her paper. She signed with a flourish. Olivia Evens. That was her name.

"Hello, you must be Seth!" she greeted my cheerily.

I locked eyes with her. It was the first time I had. They were a beautiful sky blue. It was like the world had stopped turning. Gravity was nothing. The only thing that kept me with my feet planted on the ground was her. Olivia. Olivia Evens.

Her heartbeat was a wondrous sound. It was a quick thrumming. Something was just _off_ about it though. She looked at me as if I was crazy, and that was when I noticed I had been staring at her.

"Um, yes. Welcome to Forks, Olivia."

"Thanks?" she responded, but it sounded more like a question.

"Do you like the rain?" I assumed she would, moving to Forks and all. I was really asking her about the weather though. I did a mental face palm.

"I love it," she told me with no enthusiasm. She seemed quite tired. Her voice was lame and indifferent.

She turned back to her trigonometry homework and worked through the problems mentally. I didn't see her take a single note or work it out on paper. She did all the calculations in her head. Olivia finished the worksheet in only a few minutes. She turned it into Mr. Varner who was shocked by her speed and intelligence.

She pulled out a worn copy of Romeo and Juliet. She yawned as she read on. She seemed very interested in the book until her eyes began to droop. She looked so adorable as she drowsed off. My eyes darted up to he clock. The bell was about to ring and I shook her shoulder lightly. Her eyes opened at an alarmingly fast speed. She shot me a grateful smile, and I think my heart might have skipped a beat.

The bell sounded and she left the classroom as I went to my next class. I had to go to biology with Brady. I waited for him outside of his Spanish class. As the two of us walked away, I noticed Olivia walk into the classroom and I smiled a goofy grin.

"I imprinted," I sighed in happiness. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. His eyes widened as he processed the news.

"No way! You imprinted on the new girl!" he guffawed as he thought of earlier this morning.

"Her name is Olivia Evens," I informed him. We entered the class together where we sat down.

"Olivia, huh? I saw her. She was _really _pale. Like in desperate need of sun pale," he commented.

I snorted, "In Forks? Yeah…"

"Hey, Alice said it was supposed to be sunny next Saturday! Take her to First Beach," he reminded me.

"I'll ask."

Mr. Banner walked in and the class silenced. We began our lab when at the end of class he announced, "Don't forget about blood typing!"

Collin literally ran into me in the hallway, "Sorry, man! What's up?"

"I imprinted," I told him wistfully.

"On the new chick?" he asked doubtfully.

"Her name's Olivia!" I snapped back.

"Touchy, touchy," he muttered under his breath. I sent him a glare before going to my next class.

The day went by agonizingly until lunch

Brady ran up to Olivia when she had exited the lunch line. Her tray was mostly empty. She had a salad and bottle of lemonade. Was she okay? I bet she's sick!

The two of them walked to our table where she sat beside him. She was right across from me. Her eyes were bright with happiness when she chirped in a joyous tone, "Hey, everybody!"

I looked at her in amazement. She was so sweet, so kind.

Collin looked at her salad and asked teasingly, "You aren't one of the salad girls, are you?"

"No, I don't usually eat much salad really." Her words seemed to have a double meaning. There was definitely more than meets the eye to Olivia Evens. Her lips twitched up into a small smirk, and she quickly mustered it.

Should I ask her to go to First Beach? I mean she might say no…

Brady knowing I was too chicken to as and stepped in, "Do you want to go to First Beach next Saturday?"

"Sounds like fun. Who all is going?" she probed.

"Just some older kids from the rez. They aren't too much older than us though. Claire will be there. She's only four," I answered her with a smile.

"Sounds great," she answered with a smirk that appeared at the word older. I wanted to know all about her so I began.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Pink." The same color as her lips.

"What's your mom's name?"

"Um, Alyssa." It seemed like she was hesitant and had to come up with something on the spot.

"Dad's?"

"Mike."

"Favorite gem?"

"Emerald." I like sapphires. They are blue just like her eyes.

"Favorite flower?"

"Lily."

"Favorite food?"

"Steak."

"How do you like your steak?"

"Does it matter?" Why is she avoiding the question?

"Yes." I had to know

"Rare." Always full of surprises.

"Favorite candy?"

"Cherry lollipops." Most girls would say chocolate, but she wasn't most girls.

"Favorite thing to do?"

"Draw." I would love to see one of her drawings.

"Favorite place to go?"

"The carnival."

"Seth, you're freaking the girl out!" Collin cut me off before I could continue with my interrogation.

"Sorry, Olivia," I apologized sheepishly as my cheeks darkened.

She smiled showing her teeth, "S'okay."

Collin leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "People are staring at you." I could hear him; I have the best hearing in the pack.

She whispered something back. It was short though. She was better at whispering than him. I wasn't phased so I couldn't make out anything but murmurs.

"You aren't afraid of the big bad La Push kids."

She argued stubbornly, "You aren't scary."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Umm," she didn't know how to respond. Lucky for her, the bell rang. Saved by the bell, how cliché.

She threw away her salad which only had a bite or two taken out of it. She must be _starving_. She could pass out from hunger. Or starve to death!

Her lemonade bottle was empty though which made me feel a little better. She walked off to her next class and I was sad at the thought of having to leave her. I walked into the gym where I saw Olivia talking to Coach Clapp.

She was sitting out today. She went to take her place on the bleachers and pulled out a bulky book with the words COMPLETE COLLECTION OF EDGAR ALLEN POE_. _I had heard of him but never actually read any of it. I ran up to here with a wolfy grin.

I was feeling gutsy so I asked, "Hey, Olivia! Would you like to maybe see a movie in Port Angeles tomorrow night?"

"Sure, what time?"

I was so relieved and happy and asked her excitedly, "Can I pick you up at five?"

She nodded and scrawled down her phone number. "Of course. Call me and I'll give you directions." She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and blushed. Her cheeks tinted a dark pink.

I stuttered, "Um, yeah. Talk to you tomorrow, Olivia."

"Bye, Seth!" she waved at me as I headed back to my team.

I tried to focus on the basketball game but Olivia Evens was the only thing on my mind.

**Hey, guys! Thank you for reading. I had to do Seth's POV. Olivia's first day means a lot to him. This way you also get to see what he noticed about her, too. Review for me! My goal is 5 reviews. Thanks for reading Cherry Lollipops. Where do you think they should go for their first date?**

**Love,  
Morgan**


	3. Chapter 2

**Jasminewesterber: I am so glad you love it. It really means a lot to me. And congratulations, you were my very first reviewer!**

**Aria Jayne: I am so touched that you are IN LOVE with my story.**

**izzyG13: I am not quite sure, but it will be in the next two weeks (story world time) I have a few ideas. But, I did hint at some possibilities in the last chapter. The La Push trip is going to be sunny. Biology students are blood typing. Seth, Collin, and Brady are the only ones 'in the know' who have met her. They also haven't been really paying attention. We have to wait for someone to connect the dots.**

**Olivia f: OMS! (Oh my Seth!) Hi Olivia! I'm Morgan! I love the name Olivia. It has been my newest name obsession. **

**Cattylove: Was this fast enough for you? J I'm so glad you love it! You're the one who got me to my 5 review goal! Congrats! Thank you for reviewing.**

**All my readers: I am so happy you took the time to read my story. It means a lot to me to know that there are people out there who like my writing and want me to keep on with it. I love you all! I will try to reply to EVERY SINGLE REVIEW I GET! **

Chapter 2  
Sugar Highs and Sweet Kisses

Art Class. The one class I truly enjoyed. The teacher wanted to see some of my work, naturally. I showed her my latest picture which may or may not be me in 1905. The little girl in my picture I must say is very adorably cute!

Like I said, it may or may not be me.

Either way, the little girl is very beautiful and realistic. I mean it was _me_ who drew it. So when class ended, I packed up my pencils to go outside and walk home. It was raining, just my luck.

So, I went outside and took my bun down. It got absolutely drenched in rainwater. I shivered as I neared the exit of the parking lot. I was considering going into the woods so I could just run home. It would be much faster than this!

A car pulled up to me and rolled down the window, it was Brady, Seth, and Collin. I waved and continued on walking but Seth who was seated in the back seat decided to talk to me and make my journey slower I guess, "Hey, Olivia."

"Hey, Seth," I chattered.

"Get in the car before you catch ammonia," he told me with a look of desperation.

"I'm not going to get sick," I argued.

"Okay, just give me some peace of mind and get in then," he shot back.

"I just met you. You might secretly be an axe murderer who is set on chopping me up into tiny pieces after selling my organs on the Chinese black market. You would burn me and spread me all over the country to rid evidence that you murdered me."

"You have quite the imagination," he commented.

"I've been told."

"Get in."

"Fine!" I huffed and went on the other side of the car and sat down all the while glaring at him. I don't _think_ an axe would cut into my skin, but I'm not quite sure. I'll just bite his head off before he can try.

"Where do you live?" Brady, who was driving, asked me.

"Go down Windridge then drop me off at the turn for Freebird. I'll walk the rest. I have a long driveway," I instructed him as I shivered.

"More the reason for us to drive you the whole way," Seth told me with a grin.

"I won't get sick!" I reasoned in an angry tone of voice that might be mistaken for arguing. I was reasoning though. It was true; I wasn't going to get sick.

"Well, like I said, give me some piece of mind," he told me relentlessly.

They drove up the five mile driveway to my house. It was large, but not mansion large. It had six bedrooms, two living rooms, and four and a half bathrooms. I was in the master suite. One was used as my study. There was one used as a library. The other room was used as my art studio. That left two guest bedrooms.

It was a snow white with lots of windows to let in natural light. I pointed out the window and shouted, "There it is!"

The whole house was surrounded by thick forestry. I stepped out of the car and Seth followed to walk me to the door.

"Would you like a tour?' I asked politely.

"Sure, I've got time."

"Okay, wait while I go change!" I yelled after we got inside as I bounded up towards my bedroom. I grabbed a pair of yoga pants and an old t shirt with the words SMART COOKIE printed on it. It had a sweet little picture of a chocolate chip cookie on it. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun before bounding down the stairs with a grin.

"Okay, this is the living room," I pointed towards the pristine kitchen, "That's the kitchen."

I continued with the tour until I got to the last room in the house, my studio. In my studio, they were paints, pencils, and galore so I could draw, paint, sculpt, design, and anything creative in there.

"This is my studio," I told him as we walked in through the door I had painted like a meadow. He looked around before his eyes settled on a self-portrait I drew of me in the 1920's. I was wearing a bright pink frock and had my hair in a braided crown in the picture. I froze. How could I be so stupid? Think of a story, think of a story.

"That was me when I was getting ready to go to a Halloween party last year," I lied smoothly before questions could arise.

"Oh, you looked pretty."

"Thanks."

He continued looking at my artwork and stopped when he reached where my design book was and opened it. Please, please, please don't be my old one with clothes that are more than a _little _out of date! I saw the book he was looking in. It started off with a cocktail dress. Thank goodness! I was worried for nothing it seems.

"You're a very good artist," he complimented me.

"Thanks… again."

"I have to go now," he told me as he glanced at my paint splattered clock. He wrapped me up in a warm hug and I hugged back. He smelled woodsy.

"Bye, Seth. See you in trig."

"See you in trig."

**SETH'S POV**

I ran out into the rain where the two of them were waiting. We drove back to La Push in silence. Well, I was silent. I'm not quite sure about them; I was lost in thoughts of Olivia Ivy Evens. She signed her full name on her paintings. She had fluid cursive. Her script was so elegant and poised.

I was irrevocably in love with her. I would do anything and everything for her. I'd buy her the world if I could.

Brady pulled up in front of Emily's and we exited the car. It was now only lightly drizzling lucky for us. I burst through the door with a smile on my face.

"What's up with you?" Leah asked me. Others silently did as well.

"I imprinted! I imprinted on the new girl, Olivia Ivy Evens," I drug out her name.

"How do you know her middle name?"

"She signs her full name on her paintings," I breathed. "I have to go now to find a big bag of cherry lollipops for her. It's her favorite candy!"

"How…" Quil started.

"He interrogated her at lunch," Collin cut him off.

I walked happily down to Charlie's house where my mom would be. I burst through the door with a goofy grin. I ran to my mother, spun her around, and yelled, "I'm in love!"

"Hello, Seth," she panted out.

"Seth, who is this girl you're _in love _with?" Charlie laughed.

"Olivia Evens!" I told him seriously.

"The new girl in town? You just met her," he continued.

"It's a wolf thing," I whispered.

"NEED TO KNOW ONLY!" he yelled with his hands clamped over his ears and eyes shut.

I chuckled before turning back towards Mom, "Do they still sell those heart shaped cherry lollipops after Valentine's day?"

"Why do they have to be cherry?"

"That's her favorite candy ever!"

"Oh, but no they don't."

I ran out the door screaming, "I'm going ask the Cullens for cherry heart shaped lollipops!"

I ran into the woods to phase to get there faster. As my muscles expanded, I increased in speed and ran as fast as I could to the Cullens house. The greenery blurred by as I sped towards the vampires' home.

My muscles contorted as I phased back. I ran to the door where Esme was waiting with Ness to greet me. I wrapped Nessie up in a big hug and swung her around before placing her on the ground.

"I need Alice!" I screamed for the shopaholic pixie. She was there as soon as I said it.

"You called?" she asked with a sly grin.

"I need cherry, heart shaped lollipops," I informed her seriously.

"Why do you need cherry, heart shaped lollipops?" she probed just as serious.

"For Olivia Ivy Evens. She likes cherry lollipops," I explained further.

She squealed happily, "Did you imprint?"

"Yup."

She started bouncing around and demanded, "Tell me all about her."

"She has ivory skin with sky blue eyes. She has long, honey brown hair. She likes steak, and she likes it rare. Her favorite gem is emerald. She's 16 and an emancipated minor. Her middle name is Ivy. She does art. She designs clothes, too. She signs her initials on everything but her paintings. She signs her paintings only in black. She writes only in cursive. She loves the carnival. She dressed up as a 1920s girl for Halloween next year. She loves cherry lollipops," I babbled.

"So, you want to give her cherry lollipops?" she guessed.

"Yes, but they don't sell _just _cherry lollipops at the store. That is why I'm here."

"We can search online then."

That is why the words heart shaped, cherry lollipops were typed in the search box on eBay. We found a bag of 50 finally and I bought it on rush 2-hour delivery.

The whole family was in the living room doing one thing or another. Edward was playing piano for Bella. Esme and Carlisle were looking at pictures. Jasper and Emmett were watching football. Renesmee was playing chess with Jacob. Alice and Rosalie were redesigning Alice's closet.

"Hey, Uncle Seth!" Renesmee chirped.

"Hey, you little loch ness monster!" Bella glared at me.

Nessie giggled, "You seem _really_ happy today."

"I'm in love, Ness! I'm in love with Olivia Evens!' I cheered.

"Can I meet Olivia?"

"Of course, but she doesn't know about what we are. Let's keep it our little secret."

"Okay, I won't tell her," she promised me.

"Who's Olivia Evens?" Bella inquired.

Carlisle answered her, "She's the new girl in town. I looked at her medical files. She's never been to the doctor in her life."

"She must have a stunning immune system."

"I'm sure. I want to meet her, too," Carlisle told me.

"Ooh, where are you taking her?" Alice asked curiously.

"I am taking her to the carnival."

"Good idea," she nodded.

~~~~~~~ FAST FORWARD TO TRIG CLASS ~~~~~~~

Olivia came and sat down at the desk. Her hair was in a long braid; again she wore no makeup. She was wearing a tight black shirt with a picture of Spiderman on it. She wore dark skinny jeans and red peep-toe heels.

"Hey, Seth!" she greeted me cheerily with an enthusiastic wave. She walked just as graceful as always in her heels, not any hint of a wobble..

"Hey, Olivia."

"Where are we going tonight?"

"It's a surprise!" I exclaimed.

"I don't like surprises!" she argued.

"Well, I will teach you to _love _them."

She mumbled something that was too quiet and fast for me to make out. She wrote her name in her elegant cursive swiftly before doing the same thing as yesterday. She scribbled down answers as she worked them mentally. Lastly, she turned them in. This time she was reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream_.

The day went on agonizingly slow. Until lunch, that is. I was practically about to explode from happiness by the time it came around.

I was waiting at the table when Olivia walked up. Today, she had just bought a lemonade. I took out the cherry lollipop from my backpack when she walked up.

"Olivia, I have a surprise for you!" I sang.

"I thought I told you I didn't like surprises."

"Well, too bad. Here you go," I snickered as I handed her one of the lollipops. Her blues eyes sparkled and she got a huge smile on her face. She ripped the wrapper off and hugged me tight.

"This is the best thing ever!" she squealed.

She stuck it in her mouth and sucked on it for a while. Soon enough, her lips were stained cherry red. She laughed, a sound that could be compared to music or bells.

"I love you, Seth!" she screamed and planted a big kiss on my cheek. She didn't blush this time. She was too busy bouncing.

She was giggling and babbling about random things too fast for me to make the words out. The lollipop might have sugar highed her but it wasn't a long sugar high. She soon crashed and was yawning. She leaned on my shoulder as she drowsed off.

"I'm not sure giving her sugar was the best idea," Collin advised me.

"But she is so adorable," I argued.

"That's true," he agreed as he looked on at her sleeping form.

Her hair was falling out of its braid and was in disarray forming a slight halo of hair strands. Her pale lavender eyelids were shut with her thick lashes contrasting against her ivory skin. She looked tiny compared to my giantness. Her cherry red lips were fading into a dark pink.

The bell rang causing her eyes to flutter open; she yawned, "Good morning, Seth!" Her cinnamon scented breath wafted over to me.

"Good morning, Olivia," I chuckled as I lifted her up into my arms bridal style. She looked at me oddly.

"What are you doing?" she shot me a bewildered look.

"I'm going to class. Isn't it obvious?"

"You know what I meant," she told me annoyed.

"Oh, that, I'm only carrying my favorite girl in the world to her class which happens to be the same as mine."

She huffed and gave me the silent treatment as we walked to the gym. I set her down on her feet as everyone watched her annoyed expression. She scowled at me with a glare. I chuckled at her kitten fury. Just like a kitten who thinks she's a tiger, how funny.

"I would be a lot angrier with you if you hadn't gotten me that lollipop," she notified me, her scowl deepening.

She took some black Converse out of her backpack to change into. I doubt she would retain her gracefulness in heels while playing basketball.

"Well, I'm lucky I happened to bring you your favorite candy."

She lightly blushed and exclaimed in surprise, "You remembered!"

"How could I forget?"

"Most people don't pay attention close enough," she murmured and I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to hear that.

She spoke to me louder the next time, "Thanks, let's go play basketball!"

The coach had picked me and Dustin March as team captains. The first name I yelled was, "Olivia Evens!" The class shot me a bewildered look. Why would I pick a girl? Especially one that was so tiny?

She walked up by my side and whispered, "Why'd you pick me?"

"Because I told you. You're only my favorite girl in the world," I answered nonchalantly.

"I doubt that," she rolled her eyes.

I called out the name of one of the jocks. I didn't really pay attention to what was going on though. Once we had our two teams organized we began to play.

I passed the ball to Olivia and she shot it with perfect aim at the basket quickly. The game was fantastic, and we had won the game by a long shot. Olivia had played a big part in our victory. She had the best aim out of us all though pride got in the way of the guys admitting it. I caught a few of them staring on in shock. Some of them ogled her. I shot them looks of disgust.

The game was over and she ran up to me and gave me a hug before we had to leave for our next class. She had art next. She screamed as she walked in the opposite direction as me, "See you tonight, Seth!"

I waved and jogged to my next class so I wouldn't be late. The day seemed to go by faster. When I went to Charlie's I convinced him to help me arrange a bouquet of lollipops.

He grumbled about it but soon enough he was sat at the table with me helping me arrange lollipops and ribbon.

"You really like this girl, huh?" he asked gruffly.

I nodded as I curled the ribbon with scissors, "I do."

"Olivia, is it?"

"Yep, Olivia Ivy Evens."

"I'd like to meet this girl who has you wrapped around her finger sometime."

"I may bring her by tonight."

"Good."

We finished the bouquet which consisted of the cherry lollipops, white ribbon, and a lily in the center. I looked at it with a triumphant smile. She would _love _it!

Leah walked in the door, and she saw me with the lollipops. She raised her eyebrows questioningly. I then remembered she wasn't at Emily's.

"Love at first sight," I told her but the undertone was _I imprinted. _

"Who?"

"Olivia Ivy Evens, she's new here."

"I'd meet her but I have patrol tonight."

"You can meet her some other time."

"I will," she told me as she grabbed an apple to eat.

I checked the clock to see it was four. I drove back to the house after telling Charlie bye. I had showered and gotten ready for our night out.

I was wearing dark jeans and a white, long sleeved, button up shirt. I had brushed my hair quickly before running into the car with the lollipop bouquet.

I drove down to her house after texting her, **On my way. C u soon.**

I pulled up to her house in the car. She ran out the door after locking it and stuffing her keys into her purse. Her hair was in a curly side ponytail. In her hair, there was an inky black headband. She was wearing a cropped leather jacket with a fitted white t-shirt underneath. Her skinny jeans were dark and black Converse met the bottom of them.

Her outfit was so carefree but perfect. She looked flawless with no makeup at all. Her sapphire eyes shone bright. She stepped into the car with a tight smile.

"Hey, Seth! " came her melodic voice.

Her long eyelashes looked so fluttery and dark. The sun was beginning to set—earlier than usual. It made her light, baby blue eyes look darker. They seemed to be a midnight blue.

I started driving towards the carnival as she questioned eagerly, "Where are we going?"

I put a finger up to shush her with a sly smile, "Ah, ah, ah! It's a surprise."

She grumbled lowly to herself, "Stupid surprises."

"I heard that!" I told her with a chuckle.

Her eyes widened before she composed herself, "Well, you weren't supposed to."

"I kind of thought so."

She just rolled her eyes at me. I pull up into the carnival parking lot. She notices the lights and music and she becomes excited. She looks like a little child as she eyes the rides and booths. She jumps out of the car to run to me and wrap he arms around my neck. Her mouth widens into a huge grin.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"I love you too, Olivia Ivy Evens," I murmured so low that no human would hear it.

"How do you know my middle name?"

Maybe not as low as I thought…

"You sign your full name on your paintings," I muttered in confusion.

She dragged me off to the carousel by my wrist. We waited in line until we were at the front. She hopped on the ride as soon as she could. She scanned the horses to find the prettiest one possible. She decided on one. It was a white horse with a gold mane and saddle that was gold with pink gems. Well, it was painted that way.

She pulled herself up with ease while I climbed on the one nearest to her. This wasn't my usual ride, but if it made Olivia happy I would ride it gladly.

She was having so much fun as we rode around and around. She then drug me off to the booth where you toss the rings around bottles.

"Do you need help?" I asked her.

"Course not," she replied as if that were obvious. She gave the man money for three rings and tossed each one with ease.

She jumped up and down til she gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek. She pointed to a large stuffed panda hanging from the top to claim as her prize.

She had good aim; that much was obvious. She grabbed the fluffy animal and hugged it. It was nearly as big as her. She giggled gleefully as we walked off.

"You have good aim," I complimented her.

"Thank you. It's a gift."

"No kidding."

We walked hand in hand to a roller coaster that went in a complete circle. She walked into the line. You must be joking! She could fall out and get killed. Or get whiplash, the possibilities are endless. I put on my brave face. I didn't want her to get scared. I could always hold her in the cart if needed.

She didn't even scream.

She laughed.

We got off and I saw her face. It was so happy, so cheery. I was the one who drug her off somewhere this time. I brought her to the Ferris Wheel.

Once we were strapped in our seats and started to rise, I pulled out the bouquet for her. With a sly grin I explained, "I made it for you."

"It's my favorite candy and flower." She leaned her head on me as she pulled out two lollipops. She stuffed one in my mouth and the other in hers.

She was softly singing.

"So this is love, mmmmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow  
And know I know  
The key to all heaven is mine

My heart has wings, mmmmmm  
And I can fly  
I'll touch every star in the sky  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
Mmmmm  
mmmmmm  
So this is love."

I lifted up her chin to face me. She looked up as she finished the Disney song. She gave me a soft smile. I pressed my lips against hers gently. I kissed her and she kissed me back. We were sitting at the top of the ride.

"You aren't human are you?" she whispered.

"Not quite," I whispered in her ear as I held her.

"That's all right."

"It is?"

She kissed my jaw, "I'm not quite human either."

**I really wasn't planning that! It just seemed so sweet! I had to! Review for me! Love you guys. *Blows kisses***

**Love,**

**Morgan**


	4. Chapter 3

**So sorry for taking so long! I've had school, drama, and basically anything you can think of! The chapter is short for my standards. I know. I apologize. I am going to start trying to update at least once a week from now on.**

**ashmarquez77: I am so sorry for keeping you waiting, and I am so gald you love my story. It means a lot to me really!**

**Nani: Thank you for reading my story. I'm glad you like my little romance I invented. J**

**Guest: Again, I am SOOOOOO sorry for taking this long to update.**

**L4N498: I understand what you mean about Seth and his over protectiveness. He'll lighten up as time goes on and he realizes she can take care of herself.**

**Guest: I hope it was enough to keep you reading after this long by leaving it there! I am again so sorry! Thank you for reading.**

**TheGoatsOfTruthAreEatingGrass: Aww, you're making me blush.**

**Olivia f: Thank you. And that was one of my favorite parts, too.**

**Jackie Joeman: Thank you for reading this, and I'm so glad you loved it!**

**To everyone: I am going to try as hard as I can to get chapters out as quickly as possible. Please follow, favorite, or review (or all 3) Each one puts a smile on my face.**

Chapter 3  
1903

The date was… magical. That's the only word to describe it. Seth swept me off my feet and brought me cherry lollipops! Best date ever. It's official. I'm in love with him. There's no use denying it. For one, I already told him I did.

Now, what was he?

He was too tan to be a vampire besides he has a heartbeat. He isn't a hybrid. I would know if he was. He wasn't nearly as graceful as me, and his voice was too deep.

Vampire. Hybrid. Okay, this is harder than I thought. Could he be a child of the moon? No, I've seen him at night, and he acted perfectly human to me. Well, besides the inhuman things.

Yeah, so what could he be?

I ran a brush through my hair and pulled in back in a neat ponytail. Quickly I applied a coat of pink lipgloss and threw on a lacy yellow dress that reached my knees.

I ran out the door and hopped in my car and zoomed off to school—way over the speed limit. I arrived at the school and gracefully exited the car. I walked happily over to Seth and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

I caught a glance of a few shocked teenagers staring at us, but I just ignored them as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Good morning, Seth!" I greeted him cheerfully.

"Good morning, my dearest lollipop lover," he winked at me. I laughed into his chest as he swung me around in a hug.

"I love you so very extremely much!" I told him as I gave him kisses all over his face. Brady and Collin were gagging at the two of us. I just rolled my eyes at the two of them and their silliness.

"I love you more," he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"I doubt it."

"Want to bet?"

"Didn't your parents ever tell you not to bet on a lost cause?" I scolded him playfully.

"I could say the same for you," he chuckled.

I laughed as I rested my head in the crook of his neck. The bell rang and I jumped in surprise slightly. He scooped me up in his arms and I snuggled up into his chest with a soft smile.

He walked us to trig class and set me down at our desk. I smiled up at him from my short 5' 1. The bell rang and I took a seat as I intertwined my hand in his.

He lightly kissed my forehead as Mr. Varner walked in. "Miss Evens. Mister Clearwater. No PDA in class," he barked at us.

I smiled innocently at him, "Of course not, Mr. Varner."

He shot us a glare and I bit down on my lip to prevent the laugh threatening to escape. Class was better than usual considering Seth was in it. He was my favorite person in the whole world, you know?

I scribbled down my answers to the problems quickly and then started re-reading Pride and Prejudice. Seth kept looking over at me to see what I was doing although he knew I would be doing the same thing I had been doing 30 seconds earlier.

The bell alerted us of the end of the period. I smiled as he stood up to meet me at my side of our desk. I rolled my eyes as he took my books from me and began to walk me to class.

"So what are you?" I asked curiously. I shot him a sweet smile as I swung my arms with my step. He grinned before beginning.

"I'll give you a hint… I don't always even look human."

"Hmm, I see… any other hints?" I nudged his arm with my elbow lightly with a crooked grin.

"Nope!" he laughed at my disappointment before eagerly asking, "What about you? What are you?"

"I'm… like creamer," I told him thoughfully.

I was cryptic on purpose.

"Why so foreshadowy?" He pouted.

I pecked his cheek and told him cheerily, "Because that's just how I roll." I rolled my eyes as I walked into my next classroom with a wave.

The whole day in comparison to my rather dull morning was extremely dull. Until lunch of course. That's when _everything_ happens.

I hopped criss cross style into my usual seat across from Seth. "Hey," I grinned as I leaned back into my chair.

"Hey, Livvy," he replied with a smile as he hugged me.

"Still trying to figure it out?" I drawled as I twirled a lollipop in my fingers before unwrapping it.

"Of course," he laughed at me as I popped the candy into my mouth.

"Any guesses?"

"Not a clue. Can I ask questions?"

"You can ask five…"

"What do you eat?"

"Various things."

"Are you mythical?"

"To some, yes. But I can't be mythical if I'm right here," I pointed out.

"Do you have blood running through your body?"

"I do in fact?"

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen," I answered automatically. It wasn't a lie.

"What year were you born?"

"1903."


	5. Chapter 4

Blood Type

"1903?" he repeated my answer incredulously.

I took a sip of my lemonade and nodded trying to seem only mildly interested. I really doubt I was succeeding. I looked up slightly and replied, "Yes, 1903."

He stared at me wide eyed and I stared back at him.

"You're like creamer, right?" he questioned.

"I am," I gave him my confirmation with a smile.

"So you're sweet?" he guessed.

A laugh escaped my lips, "I'd hope so, but that's not what I meant."

His eyes narrowed as if scrutinizing me. "I'll figure it out," he promised. He rested his elbows on the edge of the table casually.

The bell rang and as I walked away I whispered to him, "Are you sure you want to?"

She left him there standing shell-shocked.

The rest of the day passed at an agonizingly slow pace.

Soon enough, I was in Biology the next day minding my own business. Mr. Varner was letting us pick new lab partners, and Collin grabbed my wrist as soon as he said so and dragged me to our new desk.

"Today, we are blood typing, class," the teacher announced to us all.

My eyes widened as he got up to demonstrate on a tall blonde girl who was sitting in the front row next to a black haired boy.

He was speaking to us as he did so but it was a buzz in my ear until the needle pricked her finger and the smell of blood drifted over to me.

I could resist one girl maybe if I held my breath. But a whole class, no. I hissed using my remainder of air to Collin, "Get me out of here now."

His eyes were the ones widening now as he raised his hand and asked, "Olivia is feeling sick. May I bring her to the nurse?"

He nodded to us and we stood up. We were moving at a quick pace out of the classroom. My breath was still cut off for now, but I needed air soon. I let the clean, blood free smell fill my nose and enter my lungs.

"Are you okay?" Collin questioned concerned.

"Fine," I brushed him off.

"You didn't look fine."

"But I was fine," I smiled nervously.

"Tell me, Olivia," he whined.

I stayed silent as the two of us continued to walk down the wet sidewalk. My hair was blowing behind me wildly to my disconcern.

"Okay, so you're not telling me," he concluded after my muteness for a few minutes.

"Tell me," he begged.

"Please."

"Pretty please?"

"At least talk to me," he groaned dramatically.

"Fine," I snapped.

I wasn't angry at him necessarily. I was angry that he was so close to finding out. To finding out a secret he would surely tell Seth.

Tell him I was a monster.

**AN: I am sooo sorry the chapter is short. I've been having a lot to do lately, and I need to reread Twilight to get good inspiration. Blame reading Harry Potter for my writer's block. Hope you liked the chapter. I'm going to be doing review replies every other chapter from now on. Thank you to all of my readers. Love you in a totally unweird way. **

**Kisses,**

**Morgan :)**


End file.
